Machu Pichu
Member Overview Often shortened to "Machu." He was a global moderator at PSF. He has made many contributions, along with starting the Pokemon Werepokes Game and conducting the Pokémon Solstice League held at the PO. He enjoys rock and post-rock music and can be seen posting in the WAYLT. He was taken in high regard by many members around PSF, and is notable for being opped on Avisism and half-opped on the now defunct Pokemonsolstice IRC. History with Channels and Chats He had held Admin/Owner at the PO. Machu Pichu is also known to be a decent programmer, authoring BoxxyBot (also known as the SupineBot) on the Avisism channel. He is noted by many as one of the most influential programmers the site has known in terms of complex channel commands. He coded both bots entirely on his own, although BoxxyBot ended up getting him (and the other members of Avisism) in trouble with the administration for her crude remarks about the member Rucario. Solstice v1 Machu Pichu was present on Solstice v1. He was a regular member for his duration (his promotions occurred on Solstice v2), but became fast friends with Adam and Avis. He would not see prominence, however, until being invited to #avisism by Avis Cyrus himself. There, he made fast friends with what would soon became an elite forum 'clique' or 'group'. Machu felt comfortable with the idea of #avisism until the staff decided to intervene. His friendship, and moreso loyalty, was put to the test when the newly modded Adam sent Machu (and the rest of the members of #avisism, bar Avis himself) a PM, advising them to stay away from #avisism. Machu proved his loytalty to the friend group when he exposed Adam later that night, while Adam was not present in the chat. Machu led the members of the group to rally against Adam, claming the staff had 'changed him.' Adam apologized, but maintained a facade to the staff, feigning loyalty to them (it is still argued that Adam, during this time, may have been playing both sides, but it is of little importance now seeing as the events have already unfolded and come full circle.) Once formally separated from the staff, Machu set up the BoxxyBot, a prompt-reply bot that would reply with a 'funny' phrase or reaction when fed a specific set of words or sentences. The staff came under scrutiny of this bot when Hollow Abyss entered the chat to 'hang out' (Most likely observing the 'antics' he had been told about) while BoxxyBot was inactive. Unbenknowst to Hollow, Machu had set up a feed-in-command in which Boxxy would recognize the text 'Rucario' and reply with " * Rucario? He is deff not sexy *."Hollow observed this when #avisism had promised that they held no grudges against any member of the staff. While tensions continued to build, Machu finally spoke up in Felly's thread about Hollow's feigned appreciated forthe forum, found via an IP trace provided by Midnight Mewtwo. Machu rallied for freedom, but his and #avisisms cause went out the window when the entire group was banned and deleted that night. Machu rejoined the group when Destiny v1 was formed, becoming a Global Moderator - his first position held on any Solstice related forum. Solstice v2 Machu Pichu rose to prominence yet again after Solstice was re-opened. Upon the re-opening of the forum, he was instantly promoted to Moderator, a rank which he held until he ran into trouble with the "Skype Group", fairly deemed as #avisism v2. Although they did not have a priority or a motive like #avisism, they were a clique, forming a strong bond, leaving anybody that was not present in their group feeling left out. He made a thread complaining about it in the staff lounge, then brough it full circle, making a thread about it in the community box. This sparked outrage amongst the staff, who believed that his choice to publicly broadcast such a private matter was innapropriate. However, seeing as he had resigned, the staff had no choice but to make him a Retired Staff member. Around a month later, he returned, and was later modded for his contributions for the Solstice PO Server, which has brought the forum massive amounts of activity and now functioned as the IRC equivalent for 2011. After Dream Eater and Adam's reisignment, Machu was promoted to Global Moderator. As a Global Moderator, he continued to expand the Pokemon Online empire slowly taking a monopoly on Solstices userbase, bringing in heaps of members. For his continuous contributions, Xenia decided to grant him permission to access the Design CP, a part of the AdminCP that is Admin only that controls the forums skins. Before the Halloween Incident, he had made multiple 'draft' skins - skins he had hoped to be able to implement once they were completed. After pressures from the staff and a growing disdain for the forums, he began plotting a Neo-esque attack on the forums with Scarlet and Metta World Peace. The plan was launched on Halloween day, and involved the deletion of hundred of threads and thousands of posts. Machu was a Global Moderator, so the posts were hard-deleted, and thus non-recoverable. Solstice had to be restored from a back-up as a result. He was banned from the forums after this, and, after persuading Avis to allow him back as member, he returned for a month until the forum closed, apologizing to the entire member base. He currently resides on EGC, where he is held in high regard for his contributions to the forum, in numerous aspects. Category:Forum Staff Category:Users